


Part Two: Realizations

by hollandmarie



Series: Enansal [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, did yall really think this wasn't gonna be a baby fic, it's like... my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: Things get... complicated on the hunt to cure the calling.





	Part Two: Realizations

Melana and Alistair didn’t stay in Weisshaupt long. With the news of what had happened at Adamant, the fortress became more chaotic and divided than ever, and the two took their leave quickly amidst the infighting.

They followed what leads they had, more desperate now than ever to cure the Calling, lest it be used against the Order again.

A month or so into their journey, they made camp outside a small village in the western reaches of Orlais. They followed their usual routine, changing out of armor and cleaning up after dinner, but something wasn’t right.

Melana had just changed into her nightshirt, her hair half out of its braid, when she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea.

“Ali,” she managed, stumbling away from the campfire. “Ali, help.”

He followed her, confused, until she pulled her hair out of the way, just in time to avoid her being sick all over it. He held her hair, rubbing her back soothingly, feeling helpless as she heaved up all she had eaten.

She groaned, standing straight, waiting to see if the nausea had passed. Alistair watched with concern, unsure if touching her would make it better or worse.

“Must have been something I ate,” She returned to the camp, sitting by the fire. “Hopefully it will pass soon.”

 

It did not pass.

 

For a week, they tried to continue on their journey, but made very little progress. Melana was all but bedridden, struck by nausea constantly, joined by crippling headaches. She tried to put on a brave face, but Alistair knew her well enough by now.

On the seventh day of this, he finally convinced her to seek out a healer in the next town they passed.

 

Melana walked through the cobblestone streets, the sound of merchants and street chanters muted in the background. All she could hear were the healer’s words on repeat.

_ “A baby?” Melana gasped, staring at the older woman with wide eyes. “But I… I can’t have children?” _

_ “Well, it appears you can, and you are. It would seem the Maker has blessed you.” _

 

She glanced into a storefront, noticing the array of children’s toys for sale. Checking for her coin purse, she stepped inside, contemplating her purchase very carefully.

There were toy soldiers, hand carved and painted in the Orlesian heraldry, wooden swords with blunt edges and soft grips, meant for small hands.

But what caught her eye was a small doll, carefully knitted from dark gray wool, with delicately embroidered embellishments- The like you would never find in Ferelden, but was commonplace in Orlais.

She clutched it in her hands as she walked back to camp, contemplating the conversation to come.

 

Alistair was waiting by the fire, their mabari, Da’len, at his feet. She watched her husband as he fed the dog treats he most certainly shouldn’t be having before dinner, and smiled.

Melana took a seat next to him, the package tucked in her side, out of her husband’s sight. She met his eyes, found him searching her for any clue of what had happened.

“What did the healer say?”

Melana paused. She still wasn’t sure how to put this.

Alistair took her trepidation for bad news. “Melana, my love, whatever it is, we can-”

“It’s a baby, Alistair.”

“The Wardens have healers and potio- A BABY?”

Melana nodded, handing him the doll she had purchased earlier. “A baby.”

“But…” He looked her up and down, as if expecting physical proof. “But Wardens… We… How?”

She shrugged, a smile growing on her face. “It’s a miracle, Ali.”

“A baby…” He studied the toy she had placed in his hands- a small griffon, just like they bore on their armor. “Our… Our baby…”

She couldn’t fight the tears of joy welling in her eyes. “We’re going to be parents, Alistair.”

He reached for her, tentative for only a second before engulfing her in his arms. He peppered her face with kisses, his own tears mixing with hers.

“We need to…” Alistair whispered, holding her tight to him. “We need to go to… To Denerim? Amaranthine? Somewhere safe, for you and the baby.”

Melana quickly shook her head. “Ali, if anything, this means we need to work even harder to cure the calling.”

“But we need to keep you safe-”

“If you’re with me, there’s nowhere safer for us.”

He chuckled. “I always have been your shield, haven’t I.”

“Since day one.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
